Talk:Main Page/POTD
To be categorized or not to be? That is the question. Shakespeare hit it on the right note once again! ;) Anyway, should this be categorized or not? Just wondering if ALL pages should be categorized at some point in the future. I'm not saying this should be categorized right now but just wondering if this will be categorized in future or should it stay uncategorized for, uh, eternity. :O Thanks. --Legion 00:54, 6 May 2007 (BST) :I think this page and a couple of others are totally one-off and just don't need to be categorized. Although maybe if we get loads of them we can have Category:Uncategorizable Pages :P - Xenon (?) 01:37, 6 May 2007 (BST) ::LOL, good one. Category: Uncategorizable pages, I like that. :P --Legion 01:50, 6 May 2007 (BST) ::Speaking of this page, what other pages that should not be categorized? A list would be nice.Or perhaps some kind of a template tagging them as uncategorizable pages or something. Thanks. --Legion 02:03, 6 May 2007 (BST) :Well I was just referring to most of the things in - if they don't easily fit into an existing category, and if there aren't enough articles to make another category, then they don't need to be categorized. Remember that categorizing is all about grouping together similar things, and you can't have a group of 1 thing :) Xenon (?) 10:36, 6 May 2007 (BST) New Pictures? The last edit to all of these was resizing, the actual pictures haven't been changed for over a year (before I even came to the wiki). I know it says feel free to edit them yourself, but I don't want to go around choosing pictures that I like, for the whole wiki. So, I'm making this edit to hope that some other users will read it (see it in recent changes), notice the "feel free..." thing themselves, and edit them. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:22, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Put a link here to some pictures you think are worth putting up there. Put a colon before "Image:" to make a link instead of inserting the picture (ie: Image:Picture.jpg....). Check out , and Category:Screenshots - Gboyers talk 03:42, 8 January 2009 (UTC) The screenshots made by ZS are really good high quality ones. I like these screenshots Image:BeachGate-GTA4-ShinnecockAvenue.jpg Image:DowntownBroker-GTA4-southwards.jpg Image:FireflyIsland-GTA4-LibertyEye.jpg Image:HelitoursMaverick-GTA4-front.jpg Image:PoliceMaverick-GTA4-front.jpg Image:RotterdamHill-GTA4-northeastwards.jpg Others are good, too. Image:RealBadman-GTAIV.png Image:PsychoKiller-GTAVC.jpg So any opinion for these images?--spaceeinstein 23:38, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::In my honest opinion, each picture should be from a different game, as (apart from todays picture) every picture depeicts something from GTA IV - the other games deserve to be featured as well. We could easily have a picture from each "main" game in the series - so it could be like this: *Monday - GTA 1 *Tuesday - GTA 2 (the PC screenshot on the GTA 2 article would be perfect) *Wednesday - GTA III *Thursday - GTA Vice City *Friday - GTA San Andreas *Saturday - GTA IV As for Sunday, the picture could be something from any GTA game, which could (maybe) be changed every month or so, or we could feature a picture from The Lost and Damned - although that is technically an expansion pack. The pictures don't have to be in chronological order either - they could be mixed up. - Hardrock182 19:07, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't think there are much pictures for the early GTAs. We would run out of them far sooner than others. Of course we should get a variety of pictures but this page hasn't been updated often and the pictures I like are from GTA IV. You can replace the images with whatever you like.--'Spaceeinstein' 19:16, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Remember that the Main Page's job is to get people interested in the wiki so they stick around, and I don't think that a picture from GTA1 or GTA2 is going to do that job. So it could be (in my opinion): :::Sunday - GTA III :::Monday - GTA VC :::Tuesday - GTA SA :::Wednesday - GTA LCS :::Thursday - GTA VCS :::Friday - GTA IV :::Saturday - GTA CW ::Then we're only missing GTA1 (and it's expansion packs), GTA2, and GTA Advance, the games that are the least popular in the current time. Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:56, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I have a nice screenshot depicting a UFO above San Fierro. The "Looking for that special someone" picture is now older than dirt, anyway. Image:SF_UFO.jpg DarwinSighs 16:38, 17 July 2009 (UTC)